Lady Boss
by SasuSakuKawaii
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a quiet and shy girl at school yet a fiery lady at home with a temper that brings grown men to their knees. A house full of idiotic men isn't enough, right? Let's add Sasuke Uchiha to the equation as he figures out what he got himself into.


Sakura sat in the back of the class, with her chin resting in her palm, as she observed the outside world through the window. It was a sunny morning and a few girls from the soccer team were playing around with the ball in the field. She listened to the sounds, as the other students walked through the open door of the classroom, and looked back to the textbook she had been reading.

She twitched in annoyance when a part of her parted bangs fell in front of her eye. She brushed it away and adjusted her thick-rimmed red glasses. Her pink hair reached a few inches past her shoulders and caressed her back. She looked up to the open door of the classroom when she heard a familiar voice. Her eyes met with the blue eyes of the popular blonde girl and then she looked back at her textbook.

Ino Yamanaka was probably the most popular girl in her school. She had transferred a few months ago yet she quickly gained popularity. She was the beautiful and stylish girl who was the Gossip Queen of the school. In fact, she was her best friend. Since she had transferred they had barely spoken a sentence to each other during school.

You see Sakura is actually an heir to an influential Yakuza family. Over eight months ago there was an attempt to kidnap her and she had to transfer to a different school. Despite her being an heir no one attempted to kidnap her because her identity had been carefully hidden. Some low rank gang found out her identity and tried to kidnap her to bring her family down. They planned to receive a large amount of money and have the clan surrender their status, but of course that didn't happen.

She had gone to a regular public school but after the incident she had transferred to an all girls private high school at the other end of the city. Though her clan's members made sure to cover any leads to her identity, extra precaution had to be taken and she was transferred. They could have easily shut anyone up after disposing of the gang but the current head had become quite paranoid so there was no way around it.

Some of her other friends, along with Ino, had transferred to her current school since they didn't want to be separated from her. It took some effort for them to convince their parents to allow them to change schools, though they had to transfer at different times to not be too suspicious. The girls had to keep their distance from each other for now since they weren't sure if there would be any threats at this school. For extra precaution Sakura had to lay low and not bring much attention to herself.

It was quite impossible to not stand out with her unique hair so since she refused to dye her hair or wear a wig, girls with dyed pink hair were placed throughout different schools. Sakura did not worry about her safety since she doubted that anyone would be foolish enough to do anything to her after what happened to the gang that tried to kidnap her. They had been badly beaten and had been in the hospital since the incident. With Sakura's persuasion her clan members did not kill them so they were lucky to still be breathing.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. Her family was very protective over her. She often complained that she was babied a lot but she secretly loved that her family cared for her so much. A few minutes later, everyone stood up and bowed in greeting and respect to the teacher. Sakura quickly opened up the book to the right page as the teacher started writing something on the board.

Sakura's eyes wondered to the desks closer to the front and found Ino's blonde head. Ino was looking at the board with a confused expression and groaned when she realized that they had a quiz. Sakura's lips rose in a small smirk at Ino's obvious distress.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura opened the door to the rooftop once she reached the top of the stairs. She loved eating lunch on the rooftop. It was a restricted area but she still came here almost every day. She loved the feel of the warm spring wind going through her hair and the light scent of cherry blossoms blooming around the school filling her nose. She sat down and leaned back onto the wall as she placed her bento on her lap.

She separated the chopsticks and dived into the rice after she eagerly opened the top part of the bento. Sakura chewed with a smile and was about to get more rice when she heard the door creak open. She grimaced and waited to see the one who disturbed her piece. She frowned in disapproval when she saw Ino round the corner. She lunged herself at the pink-haired girl, almost making her drop her bento.

She heard Ino sniffle into her shoulder dramatically and hugged her back with a roll of her eyes.

"Ino, what are you doing here? What if we get caught?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"I don't care anymore! I miss you so much! You didn't even acknowledge me in the morning!" Ino dramatically wailed as she tightened her hold.

"Ino, I miss you too but we have to keep our distance for some time. Plus, should I suddenly start waving and yell out your name?" Sakura replied as she struggled to breathe.

"It's been five months since I moved here and I can't even come over to your house! You waving at me would be nice." Ino replied as she put her whole weight on Sakura.

"That would blow my cover. Ino, I can't breathe." Sakura replied and pushed the girl off.

Ino pouted as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"What's wrong with you? You're barely ever this grouchy." Ino noted out loud.

"You-know-who sneaked out with the patrolling group last night and got injured." Sakura growled out as she stuffed rice and vegetables into her mouth.

"Did he get bitten by a dog, again? Ino asked and scrunched up her nose when Sakura stuffed more food into her mouth.

"No, he was drained from the training he did with Jiraiya-sama yesterday so his retaliation to the attack was slowed down and he got multiple cuts." Sakura sighed as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

"Is he alright?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura muttered as she picked at her vegetables.

"You hit him again, didn't you?" Ino asked when she saw Sakura's lip twist in a small smirk.

Sakura nodded innocently.

"You know, I can't wait until we can hang out like we used to." Ino said as she rested her chin in her palm and looked at Sakura.

"Me too." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Nee, have you seen Tente- Ino screamed mid sentence when something hit the metal fence of the roof, very hard.

Sakura got up and headed to the fence as Ino looked at her with bewildered eyes.

Sakura observed a girl running towards the building and quickly recognized her bun styled hair. The said girl got the ball that had dropped a few meters from the building and looked up when she felt someone watching her. The girl grinned and winked at Sakura with recognition and Sakura smiled with a shake of her head.

"Speak of the devil. She sure likes to demonstrate her famous kick." Ino commented as she watched the girl run off with a disapproving frown.

"It's not her fault that she is talented." Sakura replied and smirked when Ino huffed.

"Well, she needs to tone it down. A lot." Ino replied as she straightened out her skirt.

"What about you?" Sakura questioned.

Ino gave the pink-haired girl a confused look and rolled her eyes when Sakura pointedly looked at her skirt.

"Ah, it's not that short." Ino replied as she quickly looked down.

Sakura raised her eyebrow in response.

"I don't think I should be receiving fashion advice from you." Ino countered as she looked Sakura up and down.

"You know why I have to look like this. Plus, the skirt is already too short. It's way shorter than it should be." Sakura said with a frown as she looked at the skirt that barely reached her mid thigh.

"Looking attractive hasn't harmed anyone." Ino replied as she headed for the door.

"Who do you need to impress in an all girls school?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her bento box.

"Well, there is that sexy English teacher-" Ino started.

"Ino!" Sakura glared.

"Aw, come on! It doesn't hurt to appreciate sexiness. Plus, the all boys school across the road has so many potential boyfriends for me." Ino replied as she opened the door.

Sakura just sighed in defeat and followed her down the stairs after shutting the door.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Sakura-chan, did you go to the roof top again?" a girl asked as she sat down at the desk parallel to Sakura's.

Sakura nodded in response and the girl sighed.

"You are going to get caught one of these days." the girl replied with a smile and a shake of her head.

"That won't be soon." Sakura replied as she watched the girl put away her bento box.

Sakura did have to lay low but that didn't mean she couldn't make friends. Yuki Tanaka was one of her classmates that she considered a friend. Yuki was a brown-haired cheerful girl with bright blue eyes that stood out due to her darker hair color. Though Sakura was 'quiet' and 'shy' she still had her enemies in class. Yuki had stood up for her when one of the preppy girls had picked on her. After the incident they quickly became friends.

"Do you have work today?" Sakura questioned Yuki.

"No, it's my day off today. You know, the bakery shop has gotten very popular lately so I might have to start working more often." the girl answered with a sigh.

Sakura gave the girl a sympathetic smile.

"Have you talked to Kei-san about it?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Not yet. I am sure that he will be upset though." Yuki said as she rested her head on her folded arms resting on the desk.

"I am sure he will understand. He is the sweetest boyfriend after all." Sakura said as she winked and smiled gently at the girl.

Yuki giggle and nodded with a smile at Sakura's soothing words.

Sakura's view of Yuki was momentarily blocked by the passing girl who yelped not a second later.

"You freak! Watch where you put your fat legs!" the girl screeched.

Speaking of preppy girls. Here she was, the most selfish and bitchy girl Sakura had ever encountered in her life. Karin Harada was the most feared girl in school because of her nasty attitude and unpredictable personality. She harassed and picked on many girls and it was just Sakura's luck to be Karin's favorite person to pick on. Sakura always wondered how she still had the patience to deal with her when all she wanted to do, since she met her, was punch her in the face.

"Are you just going to sit there? Apologize!" one of the girls following Karin shouted as she looked at her with distaste.

"I didn't do anything." Sakura replied with a quiet voice and pointedly looked at her leg, which was barely sticking out to the space between the desks.

"I almost fell because of you!" Karin accused as she twisted her mouth in distaste at the girl's reply.

"Karin, leave her alone." Yuki spoke up with and scowled as she looked up at Karin.

"Shut up, it's none of your business." Karin said as she turned her gaze on Sakura.

"Apologize, you ugly freak." Karin said as she stared her down.

"You should watch where you're going." Sakura replied without missing a beat.

"You-" Karin was interrupted by scraping of the chair as someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her away when she started getting into Sakura's personal space.

Karin whirled around; ready to unleash her anger on the one who dared to touch her and scowled when she met disapproving blue eyes.

"What do you want, Yamanaka?" Karin questioned.

"That's enough, leave her alone." Ino replied with narrowed eyes.

"I don't take orders from you." Karin spat.

The teacher entered at that moment and pointedly looked at Karin with disapproval once she saw the commotion. Karin huffed and looked at Sakura.

"You got lucky. You'll pay for this." She sneered at Sakura as she went to the back of the class to sit with her followers.

"Thank you, both of you." Sakura said as she looked at Yuki and Ino.

"No problem." Ino said with a grin and Yuki nodded with a smile.

Students settled down once the teacher began class. Sakura looked at Ino and chuckled quietly when she saw Ino sanitizing the hand, that she touched Karin with, with a disgusted expression on her face.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Sakura sighed and adjusted her glasses as she leaned against the concrete wall of the fence surrounding the school. School was done for the day and she couldn't wait to get home, but she couldn't go home without an escort so she had to wait for today's escort to arrive. This was something the head of the clan had set up in order to make sure Sakura was safe. Despite Sakura's protests the head followed through the plan and even assigned escorts on rotation.

Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the spring breeze and felt the cherry blossom petals flutter past her as the students hurried to get out of school. Sakura opened her eyes when she heard her phone beep signaling that there was a message. She took out her phone from her school bag and quickly read the contents of the message. She smiled to herself after reading Yuki's message of apology since she left so quickly after school ended. She had a date with her boyfriend. Sakura replied with an 'it's alright, have fun" and checked the time on her phone. Her escort was unusually late today. She sighed once more and looked across the street once she heard a familiar loud voice.

The handsome blonde boy was walking through the gates of the all boys' high school and could be heard across the street. He was animatedly talking while the male next to him seemed to be greatly annoyed.

"Nee, teme, let's go to Ichiraku's. They have this new deal-" the blonde was rudely interrupted by the dark-haired male walking beside him.

"No." the brunette replied.

"Aaaaw, come on! They have the best ramen in the world and I haven't been there in forever." the blonde complained.

"You ate there two days ago." the brunette replied with a scowl at the blonde's loudness.

"Exactly." the boy replied loudly.

They stopped a bit to the side outside of the gate as Naruto looked at his cell phone.

"Maaan, where is that dog?" Naruto whined referring to Kiba as he checked his phone for new messages.

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow in question as he looked at his best friend.

"Teme, you need to speak. Not everyone understands your silent speaking skills." Naruto answered as he leaned against the wall.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

"Anyways, Kiba was supposed to come over to my place to play this new game that came out." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Do you ever do anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, we-" Naruto was interrupted with a 'hey' from Kiba who bounced over to them with a grin.

The loudmouths gritted each other with fist pumps while Sasuke wondered why he still hadn't left as he listened to the two talk about this new game. He heard Kiba whistle lowly and averted his attention to the said boy.

"Look at those babes." Kiba said with a canine smile as he observed a few girls leaving the school gates of the school across the road.

"That girl is cute." Naruto motioned to the girl with black hair exiting the school gates.

"You know, it is such a tease that they have an all girls school across from us and we only get to watch." Kiba whined.

"Yeah, I wonder if they will combine the schools someday." Naruto replied.

Sasuke tuned out their conversation. It would probably be a disaster if the two schools were combined. The boys at his school were hormonal idiots who seemed to not be able to control themselves. He heard enough conversations of boys discussing girls and drooling over every female that walked through the gates of the school across the street. The girls would probably not know where to hide from the hormonal gorillas. Despite being a prestigious school with the wealthiest students it was simply filled with a bunch of hormonal and cocky idiots, as Sasuke liked to put it.

Not that the girls across the street weren't ready to jump on them either. For example, there was a few girls lustfully looking at him and giggling as if he didn't notice them. He sometimes would feel like a rare animal since the girls would flood at the gates of his school and wait for him. Surprisingly, there were none waiting for him today. Must have been his lucky day.

Sasuke watched the annoying pink petals swirl in front of him as the wind picked up and his eyes landed on the cherry blossom trees across the street. His eyes uninterestedly looked over the trees and then moved to the girls walking by below. His eyes followed the groups of girls until they landed on a still figure underneath a particularly large tree.

There stood a girl with strange pink hair and what seemed to be thick-rimmed glasses. Her head was bowed and she seemed to be observing the ground. He scoffed. Girls will do anything just to get attention. Even dies their hair in atrocious colors. He was about to look away when the girl looked up. He saw bright green and thought if the sun was playing tricks on him.

He squinted but the girl shifted and looked away. He shook his head and thought that it just must be light. He had never seen her though. He sees hundreds of girls pass through the gates of that school everyday but not once had he noticed her.

"There goes the queen bitch." Sasuke heard Kiba mutter with distaste.

His eyes reverted back to the gates and saw a girl with messy red hair walk out of the gates with a few girls following her. He scowled once he recognized her. She was one of his most annoying and persistent fan girls.

His eyes returned to the pink haired girl and she seemed to sigh and ready to leave. She looked up at him and he squinted again but her glasses reflected the light of the sun. A second later his view of the girl's face was blocked by a red blob of hair.

o.o.o.o.o.o

**Hello, everyone! Here is my new story. I had half of it written for months and finally finished writing the rest. I wanted to write a few chapters before posting but I just simply haven't had the time. Plus, I edited this chapter so many times that I just decided to post before I start picking at every single thing. I know it seems like a regular and boring high school story but it will get more interesting. I hope you enjoy this story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. ^^**


End file.
